Elevator
by Venenum Timere
Summary: When an elevator malfunctions, Shadow and Amy find themselves trapped together, two polar opposites. What will happen?


**Elevator**

"Wait wait!" Amy ran to the elevator doors just as they were closing. "Dammit!" She yelled and kicked the steel doors. To her surprise, the door opened, standing there was… Shadow?

"Well, you going in or what?" He demanded, arms crossed, glaring. Refused to be intimidated, Amy stomped in.

"Thanks." She said, sounding anything but thankful, pressing the button to her floor and standing as far away as possible from the black hedgehog. _Just ignore him _she told herself _only a few floors left just wait… wait… _The numbers on the screen rolled up. _C'mon… _Then with a spark from the screen, everything came to a screeching halt.

"What the-?" Shadow swore but managed to keep his balance as the elevator jammed. Amy however, sprawled all her books on the ground and landed face first into the cold hard floor. The pink hedgehog looked up seeing as that Shadow did not offer any assistance.

"It stopped?" Amy gathered up her books into her arms.

"No shit Sherlock" came the reply. _Fine, I'm not that thrilled to be here with you either _she thought. They stood there silently after that. A few minutes past. Amy began to sweat.

"What's going to happen?" She asked.

"I don't know." He replied.

"You don't know?"

"Sooner or later, someone's going to come and help us." Shadow yawned, as if she was boring him to death.

"Useless much, emo-wannabe." Sighing, Amy looked up. How was she going to get this creep to co-operate? _That stupid goth_- Amy's thoughts were interrupted when she noticed the small door on the ceiling.

"Hey Shadow! We can get out using that!" Amy pointed at the hatch enthusiastically. Shadow rolled his eyes

"Go ahead, open it then." Shadow watched as Amy tried to reach the handle. _Just ignore her… ignore…_

"Shadow… I can't reach it, if you give me a boost-"

"No." _I wouldn't touch you even is someone __**paid **__me._

Amy bit her tongue, holding back the urge to scream at this freak. They stood there, at the different ends of the elevator, trying not to look at each other.

"Why are you here?"

"I work here now."

"At the **school**?"

"Yea, why are you here?"  
"Independent study."  
"What's that?"

"It's for people who suck at gym, like me."

_People like you? _Shadow thought, _one is enough_

"Is anyone going to notice us here?"

"No."

"But you work here!"

Shadow shrugged, he flipped on his iPod and started reading his book. _Might as well get some study done…_

"HELP! Someone! We're stuck in here!" Amy banged the doors.

"No one can hear you." Shadow turned the volume up.

"I can't take this any more! I think I'm going to vomit!" Amy gasped, her hands on her throat. Shadow watched her face pale to a sickly green.

"Woah woah! Don't be sick!" He went over to her, "Sit down and breathe, relax." Amy did as she was told, closing her eyes, the nausea easing. "Let's play a game."

"Huh? What?" Amy opened her eyes, red irises staring back at her worriedly.

"To distract you. It'll put our minds off our situation." _**Our**__ minds_ Amy thought, _not just mine, but Shadow's too_. He took a seat opposite her on the floor.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Ummm… I don't know…"

They played Twenty Questions for a few rounds. Then they went through their books, talked about tests that they had together, testing each other. Amy started to get thirsty. Shadow wanted to pee and he did not think he was going to last the whole night. And no way was he going to do anything in front of the pink hedgehog.

"Truth or dare!" She exclaimed. "You know how to play it right Shadow?"

"Right." He looked a little doubtful. When Amy didn't say anything he added, "Truth or dare?"

"… truth."

"Do you hate me?"

"No," She sighed, "I think you're okay." Shadow didn't reply. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you hate me?"

"Not really, sometimes."

"You should."

He turned his head sideways and looked at her funny. "I don't know what to think of you. You're always that popular happy girl who looks so… so **plastic**. I see you with that blue hedgehog all the time and your gang. I think you hated me but sometimes you smile at me."

"You should hate me. I'm plastic, I know that."

"… truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Why do you like Sonic so much? I mean he's such a… a-"

"Jerk, I know." Amy fiddled with her fingers.

"Then why do you like him?"

"Well, he's amazing really. A hero, a fighter. He's popular, handsome, what more can you ask for?"

"You just said he was a jerk."

"He is, but I love him as much as I hate him. Maybe even more so."

"Fair enough…"

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth again thanks."

"What's with the scar on you wrist?" She pointed at the deep cut on his wrist. "It's not like you actually slit your wrist right? It's a rumour yea?"

Shadow put his hand over his wrist. "The people that… take care of me…" _GUN _"They aren't that loving." Amy gasped.

"They cut you!" She exclaimed.

"No, they made me cut myself" He watched her face widen in surprise and then in disgust.

"They shouldn't be allowed to do this! Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Who's there to tell?" Amy saw the shy black hedgehog at the back of her class. She remembered teasing and bullying.

"I'm sorry."

"Truth or dare?"

Amy grinned wickedly; glad the dark mood was gone. "Dare."

"Kiss me."

She leaned in towards him. Shadow saw her flawless face edge closer and closer, till his eyes could no longer focus. "I'm glad I wasn't alone in this elevator." She whispered shyly. Her breath was sweet and her silky hair smelt of fresh strawberries. Her long soft eyelashes brushed against him and he felt her warm breath down his throat. Her pink lips touched the corner of his mouth. Not quite to his cheeks but not to his lips either. There was a knock.

"Anyone there?"  
"Yes!" Amy stood up. A crowbar pried the door open. Sonic was waiting.

"I was worried when you didn't pick up the phone." Amy rushed into his arms, laughing. Sonic heroically sweeped her of the floor and carried her away, barely noticing that Shadow was sitting on the elevator floor. Shadow watched the couple giggling down the hallway.

As they disappeared, Shadow touched the corner of his mouth gently. He felt the muscles in his fast tightened. He smiled, remembering the moment they shared.

* * *

Inspired by a moment in _Nineteen Minutes_ by Jodi Picoult. Characters are copyrighted to SEGA.


End file.
